The lost avatar
by kataang and makorra
Summary: Korra, now almost eighteen, goes on a field trip mandatory due to her school. There she realizes she just might be the avatar. Now it's up to her to save the class trip and everyone inside with the help of her 'sisters', a snobby whore, a guy who she might actually like, and a pretty random guy. Can she put the crooks in their rightful place? Bending (obviously)and high school.


Korra: 17 going to be 18, grade 12

Jinora: 17 going to be 18, grade 12

Mako: 18 grade 12

Bolin: 17 grade 11

Asami: 19 second year of grade 12

Ikki: 16 grade 10

Dear_ Tenzin,_

_I've sent Korra with this note to tell you that Tonraq and I do not have much time. Korra is something special, but I don't know what it is. Please raise her as your own. The spirit's will thank you later._

_ -Senna_

**17 years later...**

** Korra pov**

"Korra you excited?" Jinora asked.

"Oh yeah! A while two whole days filled with whores and sluts!" I said sarcastically.

"Oh at least try to be excited. And just think of it next year you'll be in college while all those whores and sluts are feeding their baby and still looking for their baby's daddy." Jinora said, cheerfully.

I laughed. She laughed.

"Hey guys, mom wants to see you." Ikki said, entering the room.

"Okay." I said.

We walked to the kitchen, where mom was, and she was making dinner for later.

"Yes?" Jinora asked.

"Ah you're here. I wanted to tell you two to have fun on your trip tomorrow and make sure you stick together. Don't get each other into trouble." Mom explained.

"Oh and Korra I need to talk to you in private."

"Okay?" I said.

I've never seen mom look so serious before.

"Korra, this isn't easy to say. You're eighteen birthday is coming up and so is your graduation. I think it's time you know." Mom said.

th heart started beating so hard I could hear it.

"Know what?" I asked.

"Korra, have you ever wondered why you don't look like your brothers and sisters. Or why Jinora is the same age and born the same year as you, and yet you're not twins?" Mom asked.

"Yes. No. Maybe. I just thought Jinora and I could be irish twins or something." I replied.

"Well you're not." Mom handed me an old letter.

"Who's Senna and Tonraq?" Korra asked.

"They're old friends who died. And also your birth parents." Mom explained.

Or should I even call her mom.

"What? Are you saying you're not my real mom? That no one her is my family?" I asked, now getting angry.

"Korra, family is anyone who cares and loves you." Mom said.

"Yeah but you're not my real family." I said sternly.

"Korra, you have to understand-" Mom began to say.

"Oh I understand! I understand clearly! My whole life is a lie!" I yelled, as I stormed out of the room.

_The next day..._

_"_Korra?" Jinora called, through the door.

"What?" I replied.

"Mom told us. Look I just want you to know that even though we're not related by blood, we're still sisters." Jinora said.

I walked up to the door and opened it.

"Really?" I asked, in disbelief.

"Yes, everyone else thinks so too."

I hugged her.

"So, mom has our stuff downstairs ready to go?" She asked.

"Whatever." I replied.

The bus ride was long and awful! Asami, who is by far the biggest whore and slut, sat in front of Jinora and I. Oh and let me tell you it wasn't pretty. We arrived at the hotel three hours later.

"Okay. Let's see...Korra, Jinora, and Asami will be sharing room 3B." Miss Beifong said.

I nearly choked on my water.

"I'm what!" I nearly yelled.

"You heard me. And I have no intention on repeating myself." She said. "And partners will be different. So be ready in thirty minutes."

"That's enough time to unpack." Jinora said.

We walked to our room. And to our disappointment, Asami was there.

"Ugh, the ugly people go elsewhere. The beautiful people stay here." She said.

"You mean slutly whores like you?" I asked with a smirk.

"You better watch your mouth!" Asami yelled.

"Who cares. We don't have to listen to you." Jinora said.

"Ugh!" Asami said, as she stormed away.

We finished unpacking with five minutes to spare.

"Come on we don't want to be late." Jinora said.

"You go ahead I'll catch up."

Jinora left, but let the door halfway open.

"Come on stupid closet! Close!" I yelled.

I am so mad now! I feel like I'm on fire! Wait a second...I am on fire! My fists are on fire! But I'm a waterbender!

"What the?" A I heard someone say.

I turned around and saw Mako.

Out of all the people in the world, it just had to be Mako. The guy who I just happen to hate. I immediately stopped the fire.

"What did you see?" I asked.

"Other than you firebend?" He replied.

"I wasn't firebending! I'm a water bender! You jocks are so dumb!" I said, while running out of the room.

I saw Jinora talking to Bolin. A guy I think she likes. Then again she could just be being nice.

"Oh hey Korra." Jinora greeted.

"Hi."

"Alright, everyone I will assign you a partner to explore the museum of all the past avatars." Miss Beifong started giving everyone a partner. "Jinora and Bolin. And Lastly Korra and Mako. Please find your partner and find one of the five tour guides."

I walked up to Mako.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi."

"So which tour guide do you want?" I asked.

"I really don't care." He replied.

"Alright." I said. "I pick the one about the lost avatar."

He sighed.

"Geez, what does it take to talk you?" I asked.

"You've never had a problem not."

"There have been many claims to who the Avatar is, which all had turned to be false." The guide explained.

I started thinking about what happened in my room. Could I maybe be the Avatar? No I couldn't. Could I? I started to wander off to another place.

"So, boss, how are we going to do this? There's a school field trip going on?" A guy asked.

"You see, we trap then in the room and threaten we kill them if they don't let us take what we want." The guy, who apparently was the boss, explained.

"Korra what are you doing?" Mako asked.

"Shut up and listen to this."

"Hey! Whos there!"

"Run!"


End file.
